


A God's Confessional

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight's got a lot on his mind--<em>the fate of the world!</em>--and he needs someone to confide in.  Who can a god trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God's Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Irreverence is helping me cope with the month-long wait between issues. Spoilers for Twilight's identity.

Nobody appreciates what I’m going through. No one understands this burden. I’ve got a skinless mad scientist who refuses to _wear pants_ and his crazy witch girlfriend working for me. Have you heard them going at it? Almost makes me miss Spike. And I’ve gotta wear this itchy mask and fly around in a cape. Okay, the cape’s kinda cool. I mean, it’s black and billows in the wind. That’s kinda my thing. But no one gets me. Do I get a clap on the back for manipulating a US army general? No. Do I get a ‘thank you’ card for throwing a church steeple at Buffy and missing her head by a millimeter all so I can instill fear in her and keep my villain street cred without actually hurting her? No. It’s never enough. I give and I give and I give…”

“_Speaking…_”  
“_…of…_”  
“_…giving..._”

“Oh, sorry, ladies. Where were we?”

“_Mmmm, Twaaaaaaaaaaaangel._”

  


***


End file.
